User blog:Sim533/Learn about Series 13 Minifigures!
Source: http://www.playminifigures.com/en/node/455 All these new Minifigures are now available in LEGO Minifigures Online. Earn parts for them in-game or get the in the Shop to play them today. Classic King We may be small now, but one day we shall be a legend! The Classic King's kingdom is just getting started. He doesn't have much land or treasure yet, or even his own little village to rule, but he's already recruited fourteen brave and loyal knights, and by working together they have constructed a fine golden castle. It has battlements and a flag and a drawbridge and everything! Creating a brand-new kingdom isn't easy, but the Classic King is full of big ideas. He imagines that one day, the world will be full of castles and fortresses and inns and forests. There may even be horses for his knights to ride...though for right now, they'll have to build their own! In the game: The King sure is the boss in LEGO Minifigures Online! He can smash foes with his golden sword and even mount his royal warhorse for a mighty charge through enemy lines. Sheriff I've caught 'em all. All...but one. The Sheriff is out to lock up every last outlaw in the Wild West. With a shining badge on his chest and a six-gun by his side, he's captured card sharps, rounded up rustlers, and busted badmen by the dozen. Now there's only one most-wanted minifigure left for him to catch: the notorious varmint known as the Bandit. From town to town the Sheriff rides, scouring every saloon, stable and outhouse for his slippery foe. So far, the Bandit has always managed to stay one step ahead, but the lawman knows that it's just a matter of time until his quarry slips up and he hauls that crooked cowpoke off to jail. And on that fateful day...the Sheriff's LEGO® Minifigures collection will finally be complete! In the game: Don't mess with the Sheriff! He brings down the bad guys with his trusty Six Shooter and can trap them in his jail house. Nobody escapes the long handlebar mustache of the law! Unicorn Girl It must have been a magical unicorn! Yay! Some people don't believe in unicorns, but the Unicorn Girl is out to prove them wrong! Whether she's prancing through mist-covered meadows, whinnying outside of windows and then running away giggling, or just throwing glitter everywhere, she's determined to show the world that unicorns really exist. The Unicorn Girl is always happy and optimistic. Nothing gets her down, not even people who say that she's being silly and unicorns are only a myth. She just does something nice and thoughtful for them when they aren't looking. Then, when they ask who did it, she smiles and says that it was a unicorn! In the game: She prances and dances around with glee in every step. But monsters beware, this rose has thorns! She can harness the awesome power of the rainbow to smash those who oppose her. Snake Charmer Remember, I'm a trained professional! The Snake Charmer is a real reptile expert. He likes lizards, adores alligators, and he's crazy about crocodiles, but what he really loves are snakes. He takes excellent care of his cobra, making sure that she's always kept at the correct temperature and fed the right foods, and in return she helps him to entertain audiences with their celebrated snake-charming act. All he has to do is play a tune on his pungi flute, and his cobra slithers, sways, and dances to the melody. It may look risky, but the Snake Charmer has had lots of practice, and he's very careful. He isn't completely fearless, though - he hasn't yet worked up the nerve to ask Medusa out on a date! In the game: As a true master of serpents, the Snake Charmer has a wicked bite. He can send his snakes after pesky monsters or play his flute to summon a whole nest of vipers! Goblin Oops, did you step on something? Hee hee hee! The Goblin is a mischievous little imp of the forest. He scampers through the shadows and hides out in rocky caves and hollow trees, snatching up bugs and birds' eggs for his supper...and wherever he goes, he's always giggling to himself about all of the tricks that he's going to play. Have you ever been building something and thought that a brick was missing, only to discover it later sitting right there on the table? That was the Goblin's doing. Inside his magical bag, he keeps all of the pieces that people think they've misplaced, and he loves to leave them just where you don't expect to find them - like under your feet! In the game: The Goblin is a tricksy little trickster who loves tricking others with tricky tricks! He keeps all sorts of junk in his big bag and is ready to throw it on the ground to trip enemies before smashing them with his big blade. Paleontologist When it comes to science, the older it is, the better! The Paleontologist has spent her whole life enthusiastically digging in the ground with pick, shovel, trowel and toothbrush in order to uncover the incredible secrets of the ancient past. It isn't the cleanest job, but if she can discover a new tiny, fossilized mammal tooth or the feathery imprint of a previously-unknown dinosaur species, she knows that she'll have done her part to help unlock the mysteries of prehistory. She's also the consulting expert and best pal of the Dino Tracker, who often enlists her fossil-hunting colleague's expertise to learn more about the time-lost dinosaurs that she's trying to capture. For her own part, the Paleontologist is delighted to help. After all, not a lot of scientists in her line of work get to see the subjects of their studies first-hand! In the game: The brainy Paleontologist doesn't only spend her time with her head in the sand or nose in a book, but can also smash opponents with her most trusty fossil and summon a pack of skeletal raptors who can scare the meat off anyone's bones! Alien Trooper Cower before the might of our extremely advanced space armada! Slithering forth from the Toflacrev Abyss in deepest uncharted space, the Alien Troopers have waited in cryogenic stasis for many long eons. Newly awakened by the explosion of a nearby sun, they have emerged from their silent slumber and resumed their ancient mission to rebuild the cosmos in their own pulsating, tentacled image. But the galaxies have moved on during the thousands of years that the Alien Troopers have slept, and by now their technology has become woefully outdated. Who even uses a digital laser blaster these days? And so they face defeat on world after world, their hive-minds unable to comprehend why everybody keeps giggling at the approach of their slow, clunky rocket-ships. In the game: Bliiirp! Blooorp! Bluurp! No one is safe from the trigger happy Alien Trooper. He can zap monsters with his high tech, high damage Wave Blaster before calling down a UFO strike! Egyptian Warrior Is it the 21st Century yet? I need a vacation. Life is tough when you're a soldier of ancient Egypt. Not only does the Egyptian Warrior have to get up before sunrise and train all day to serve in the Pharaoh's army, but even when he's not fighting, he's tending the fields and helping to build new pyramids and temples - and when you have as large a pantheon of gods as ancient Egypt does, there are a lot of temples that need building. The Egyptian Warrior really can't wait for modern times to roll around. The first thing he's going to do is take a trip somewhere as far away as possible from any sand and deserts. Then he'll get a motorized chariot to drive around, and maybe even a little pyramid of his own to call home. Yep, the future's going to be great! In the game: With his sturdy shield and sharp khopesh, the Egyptian Warrior is a powerful tank in LEGO Minifigures Online. He does not only keep enemies at bay with his mighty weapons, but can also use ancient Egyptian magic to summon a sand storm! Carpenter Ow! Can somebody lend me a pair of tweezers? The Carpenter lives for carpentry. With the help of his saw and tool-belt full of tools, he can turn a pile of freshly-cut lumber into anything from a simple set of shelves to an elaborately crafted wardrobe, whistling all the while as he hammers, sands and polishes his latest wooden masterpiece. But while the Carpenter's creations may be flawless, the same can't always be said about his technique. He's often in such a hurry to finish his current project and move on to the next one that he doesn't take as much care as he should. His friends have gotten used to helping him out with all of his splinters and hammer-banged toes! In the game: The creative Carpenter can smash his enemies with both a sturdy plank and a sharp saw, but his most unique power is the ability to construct a handy healing station. Any Minifigure around him can stand near the station to receive soothing healing during the battle! Evil Wizard You will never escape my giant crab monsters! Wait, how did you escape my giant crab monsters? The Evil Wizard dwells at the top of an impossibly tall tower on the highest, most unscalable peak of a forbidden black mountain. There, he spends the stormy, moonless nights plotting wicked plots and preparing deadly magical traps for any heroes who would dare attempt to thwart his schemes. But much to his constant surprise and outrage, the heroes somehow always manage to survive his creatures, catacombs and enchanted pitfalls, reaching the top of the tower and ruining his plans. And no matter how many times he waves his sorcerous staff and rants that he'll get them the next time, things just never seem to go his way. Sorry, Evil Wizard, but that's what happens when you're the villain of the story! In the game: He may look like a grumpy old bald man in a cape, but the Evil Wizard is a fiery powerhouse! He can shoot torrents of flame from his magical staff and create a dangerous spell trap on the ground. Fencer I know exactly how to end this disagreement! In the Fencer's opinion, all disputes can and should be settled with a friendly fencing match. Can't decide on a restaurant for lunch? Having trouble agreeing on which movie to see? Just strap on your padded suit, don your safety mask and raise your fencing foil, and the outcome will soon be determined! So you say you're not a trained fencer? Well, that's hardly the Fencer's problem, is it? If you're not going to learn the rules of the sport and carry around some basic equipment, then you probably don't deserve to get your way anyway. This is why nobody likes to hang out with the Fencer. In the game: Well hidden behind his fencing mask, the Fencer can move with lightning quick reflexes and make powerful lunges at his enemies with his sharp rapier. If he feels threatened he can also disengage from combat with a fast leap backwards. Samurai My secrets are my own to keep. The Samurai walks a mysterious path, her origins and destiny known only to herself. No records reveal where she trained in the art of the warrior, but all who have watched her wield her twin katana blades say that she is perhaps the greatest sword-fighter the world has ever seen. No lord commands the Samurai. She chooses those to whom she will lend her aid as bodyguard, messenger or defender, and once she has taken up a cause, nothing can make her abandon it. Those who seek her out never find her, but others may sometimes encounter her after a heavy rain, standing by a waterfall or on the shore of a swift-running stream, her feet damp but her armor always dry. In the game: Armed with a top knot and two katanas, the mighty Samurai is a whirlwind on the battlefield. She smashes opponents left and right with her dual blades and can make a dashing rush forward, hitting anyone in her path! Disco Diva Everything comes back sooner or later! When the Disco Dude went back in time, the Disco Diva stayed in the present day. She knew that she didn't have to go looking for a golden age of disco - if she waited long enough, it would come to her. And she was right! All over the LEGO® world, disco is suddenly making a big comeback. Everybody is wearing disco fashions, playing disco music, and dancing and roller-skating to the flashing disco lights. Maybe it's just the natural cycle of trends, or maybe the Disco Dude somehow changed history. The Disco Diva doesn't care either way - right here, right now is exactly when and where she wants to be! In the game: The Disco Diva is a party girl! She skates around on her roller blades, spreading joy with her every move. She can unleash her powerful song on monsters and buff her all her friends who party with her beneath her shiny disco ball! Hot Dog Man Try me with mustard, ketchup, relish or sauerkraut! Can you guess what the Hot Dog Man's favorite food is in the entire world? That's right - it's hot dogs! He loves hot dogs so much that he's made his very own hot dog outfit so he can travel around reminding people just how tasty hot dogs are. If it's a sunny summer day at the park, the ball game, the movies or the zoo, that's where you'll find the Hot Dog Man dancing and singing about the wonders of cooked sausages in a bun. His greatest dream is to one day find out exactly how hot dogs are made. Best of luck, Hot Dog Man! In the game: This sure is one happy fellow. He loves hot dogs and bounces around the world in his costume. He can smash opponents with his meaty fists, but his most favorite attack is doing his special hot dog roll. Lady Cyclops I want to see everything! The Cyclops always thought that he was all alone, the last of his kind. Imagine his surprise when the Lady Cyclops suddenly showed up on his isolated island! It turned out that she had taken a nap at the back of a cave a few centuries back and had overslept. But now that she's up and about, she's eager to find out what lies beyond their rocky beach. With help from the Cyclops's driftwood-carving skills, the Lady Cyclops has built a ship that she's named the Eye-Go. It has a sturdy hull and a tall mast, and it's ready to sail in search of unknown lands far across the sea. So it's time to set out, two Cyclops friends off to explore the world! In the game: Don't be fooled by the lipstick and eye shadow. This Cyclops may look like a lady, but she is a true combat beast! Smashing enemies with her massive club makes huge craters in the ground and she shoots a powerful beam from her watchful eye. Galaxy Trooper If you want to steal those energy crystals, you'll have to get past us first! When evil aliens and space crooks attack, the Galaxy Troopers stand ready to turn them back. As the front line of defense for the universe's peaceful planets and outposts, these can-do interstellar warriors use their double-barreled stun dischargers and slime-resistant armor to protect innocent species and civilizations all throughout known space. Although they battle as a single well-organized unit, in between cosmic invasions, each Galaxy Trooper has his or her own individual hobby. One bakes amazing cakes, another knits cozy socks and scarves, and there's even a trooper who's working on a stand-up comedy act. Knock-knock. Who's there? It's the Galaxy Troopers! In the game: He is the master of blasters! With one gun in each hand the Galaxy Trooper can lay down a hail of laser fire. His double blasters never tire and he can even overload them both to let loose a barrage huge plasma shots. Category:Blog posts Category:News